The Surprise
by TaniaMD96
Summary: House is preparing a surprise for Valentine's Day


2 monthspast things were actually good.

Their relationship was public. Cuddy was back at her place. House spent many nights at Cuddy's house and he spend there the weekends. House and Rachel spent more time together, she was a baby but she could identify him has her 'DADDY'.

Valentine's Day was coming and he wanted to make it special but don't spoil it, so he would pretend he didn't remember it like he did not care about it and he didn't care about the meaning of it.

He wanted to take her to Venice… That would be his present.

**That morning in the hospital.**

Cuddy-"Good morning Doctor House."

House-"Good morning Doctor Cuddy!" – He looked downs her blouse and he was starting to speak again. – "Patty and Selma seem to…"

Cuddy-"I have a new case for you." – She said interrupting him.

House-"They seem to…" – Cuddy looked to him with her bossy eyes in a way that told him to shut up. –"A new case you were saying…"

Cuddy showed him the file. House made it to the elevator. Wilson was inside.

Wilson-"Good Morning."

House-"Morning."

Wilson-"You know in about two weeks it's Valentine's Day…What are you going to give Cuddy?"

House knew if he told Wilson about half an hour later the whole hospital would knew about it.

House-"Valentine's Day?"

Wilson-"Yeah! You forget it?"

House-"I don't think Cuddy would mind…"

The elevator stopped.

House-"Well I gotta go. New case."- He said showing Wilson the file.

House slowly limped to his office.

House-"Good morning ducklings!"

Foreman-"Good morning."

Taub-"I see it was a _good _night!"

Chase-"Guess so."

Thirteen-"Will you two stop talking about our boss and his boss personal lives!"- She said talking to Taub and Chase – "Morning House."

House-"Will you stop bickering?" – He knew they were talking about him and his relationship with Cuddy – "We got a new case."

He gave them their files and they proceed with their normal jobs.

House-"… so leukemia it is."

The ducklings left the office to run the tests.

When House was alone he called the travel agency and bought the tickets to Venice.

House-"Yes 14th this month."

Travel agent-"Yes of course Sir."

They settle it and House was glad they still had reservations to do. Then he called to a hotel in Venice and made the reservation.

After that call House called Cuddy's mum. Normally he wouldn't but this was a special case. He needed to make this for his girlfriend.

House-"Hi!"

Cuddy's mum-"Hey Greg! What's wrong?"

House-"Nothing. I just needed to know if you could stay with Rachel just for a week?"

Cuddy's mum-"Sure! But why?"

House-"Two weeks from now it's Valentine's Day and I want to take Lisa on a trip…"

Cuddy's mum-"Yes! A 7 days trip! That seems great!"

House-"Yeah! But you can't tell her about it! Don't even ask when Rachel is going to visit you!"

Cuddy's mum-"Ok."

House-"Thank you!"

Cuddy's mum-"You're welcome! Just make her happy."

House-"I will believe me." – He thought about all the stuff he and Cuddy would do… And not only in the bedroom but also the walks they would have, the pics they would take… -"Well see you."

Cuddy's mum-"Bye!"

House hung up. Now it was all solved the only thing left was take Cuddy to the airport and there he would tell her what was going on.

His pager went off. It was Cuddy.

"_Lunch time! I'm waiting for you in the cafeteria. Love you!"_

House limped to the elevator and he collapsed with Wilson.

Wilson-"How's your case?"

House-"Fine."

Wilson-"Where are you going?"

House-"Lunch time with my honey buns!"

Wilson-"Can I join you?"  
House knew Wilson would take it badly if he refused to let him join them.

House-"Just come."

Wilson followed House to the cafeteria. Cuddy was waiting for him.

House-"Hi!" – He gave her a kiss on the lips.

Cuddy-"Hi!" – She turned to Wilson-"Hi Wilson! Didn't knew you we're coming."

Wilson-"If you want me to leave just say."

Cuddy-"No! I'm just surprised."

House-"Let's eat! I'm starving!"

They bought the food and sat.

Wilson-"Valentine's Day is coming…"

House-"Here you go again… So what's the matter?"

Wilson-"Aren't you two dating?"  
House-"Yes…" – And he faked a uncared look to Wilson.

Wilson-"Shouldn't you buy her something?"

House-"That's materialistic!"

Wilson-"But still…"

Cuddy-"It's ok Wilson" –She said interrupting him –"I'm not expecting him to buy flowers just because he is meant to. I know he loves me and that's all I need to know!"

House-"Yes Wilson! Listen to her!" – He said and put his hand on Cuddy's lap.

She was sitting next to House and Wilson was in front of him contemplating them but hating that House wouldn't buy his own girlfriend a gift.

Wilson-"Ok! I was just saying!"

House-"Ok! I will accept that behavior of you! But just because you don't have a girlfriend!"

Wilson's face changed. But he just didn't care anymore. He would find a new girlfriend and shove it to House's face…

A week passed by. Valentine's Day was four days from now and Cuddy needed to buy House a gift. In the afternoon that day she went to the mall and searched it all but nothing… She wanted something House would like and not just something he would put in a corner at his house. She heard "You can't always get what you want" coming from the radio. She remembered that near the mall was a music shop. She thought it would be great House loved music.

She left the mall and drove to the music shop.

She entered in the shop and started to look for the guitars.

Cuddy-"Wow! This is beautiful!"

Shop assistant-"Yes. And for only $3,889.00 it could be yours."

Cuddy-"He'll love it! I'll take it!"

The shop assistant took the guitar. It was a Gibson Les Paul Blackwater – just like Chad Kroeger from Nickelback.- He packed the guitar and gave it to Cuddy. She paid it and left.

Deep inside Cuddy knew House would give her something if he didn't it didn't matter. They loved each other and that would be enough.

Cuddy arrived home and she started to make dinner. She decided to call House.

Cuddy-"Hi!"

House-"Hey hon!"

Cuddy-"Still at work?"

House-"Yes. What are you doing?"

Cuddy-"Making us dinner."

House-"Nice."

Cuddy-"I hope you're ready soon."

House-"Actually I might be ready in about ten; fifteen minutes…I'll be home soon."

Cuddy-"Hope so."

House-"See you in no time."

Cuddy-"Love you!"

The turn off the call. She started to put the table on. She gave Rachel dinner, set her ready and took her to her bedroom. And played a little. Cuddy liked to play a little with Rachel because she couldn't even talk so she thought it was a good way to show her how she loved her. Cuddy put her to sleep.

It was about ten minutes since she called House.

House-"Honey I'm home!" – He said looking a lot like a show from the 50's.

Cuddy came and gave him a big kiss and a big hug. Their lips finally left apart from the other one one's.

Cuddy-"Dinner is ready."

They started to get ready to eat.

House-"You know in four days I'm going to need to pick up an old friend of mine… I think you know him from Med school…" – He said knowing this was going to be amazing. Cuddy would love the trip to Venice… And the excuse she would believe in him since he told her it was a friend and she knew him. –"You want to come with me?"

Cuddy-"In four days it's Valentine's Day. You don't want to spend it together?"

House-"Of course! But it wouldn't take too long. I promised him I would bring him to town and left him at his hotel nothing else. It would be quick."

Cuddy-"Anyways I was going to go with you. I just needed to know…"

This was House's master plan he would take Cuddy to the airport to 'pick up a friend', but when they arrived House would finally tell her what was going on.

House-"Great."

They ate, they talked about their lives and how their relationship had evoluted.

House-"Yeah I know. But I think we only argued that much because we needed to release all of our tension and sexual tension."–House looked deeply at her-"Don't you think so?"

Cuddy-"Yes…You wanna know something?"

House-"Sure."

Cuddy-"Since Med school I've always had a crush on you."

House-"I already knew it."-Cuddy looked at him in a funny way-"Don't look at me like that!"- He was happy when he had time alone like this with her and she could notice it very well –"If I didn't like you I wouldn't be with you!"

Cuddy-"You're so sweet."

House-"You really think so?"

Cuddy-"I do!"

House-"If I'm so sweet you could suck on me you know?"

Cuddy-"But you're such a perv!"

House-"If you're going to suck on me just be careful! I don't want my babe with caries."

Cuddy-"Someone is in a hurry! We're at the table and we're eating! Save all of that for the bedroom!"

House."Oh my gosh!"

Cuddy-"What?"

House-"And you call me a perv? Stop thinking of me in the bedroom while we're eating! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

House started to throw food at Cuddy and Cuddy fought back.

House-"This is war!"

Cuddy-"Since you help clean up the mess it means war!"

House-"I'll help you! I don't want you to complain about me to your friends. At least in this department because I don't think you have any complains about-"

Cuddy throw food at his face.

House-"Hey! No fare! I was talking!"

Cuddy-"This is war!"

They continued their fight until they got bored of it. After that they started to clean up the mess.

House-"You know I feel like watching a movie."

Cuddy-"It sounds great."

House-"Then we will go to the room and have some wild…"-He couldn't even finish the sentence someone knocked on the door.-"If we ignore it they'll leave. Of course if they stay at the door after the move they'll know we're home because of your screaming…"

Cuddy-"Shut up and go open the door!"

House-"But it could be boogie man!"

Cuddy-"Stop being a molly-coddle and do it."

House-"Ok!"

House opened the door.

Davis-"Hi."–The man said surprised.-"Is this Lisa Cuddy's house?"

House-"Why?"

Davis-"We used to date and I wanted to see her."

Cuddy-"Who is it?" – She said coming to see who was it.-"Davis? What are you doing here?"

She didn't want to see him. They had a date and he was a total idiot with her. House didn't want to see him there either.

Davis-"I wanted to see you so I came here…"

House-"Now you have seen her you may leave!"

Davis-"What's your problem bro?"

House looked over to Cuddy who wasn't pleased whit that presence.

House-"My problem _bro,_ is either me or the lady are not pleased to see you at **our** house! So fuck off!"

Davis was pissed and punched House who almost fell but could stand. He cleaned his bleeding nose whit one hand and whit the other he used his cane to hit Davis. He hit him so hard Davis fell.

House-"Now you'll leave unless you want a cane shoved up your butt or down your throat! Understood?"

Davis left with a cane mark on him face, a bleeding nose and a bleeding mouth.

Cuddy-"Greg are you ok?"-She was worried.-"I can't believe that bastard did that."

House-"I'm fine. But who was he anyways?"

Cuddy-"He said we used to date but that's not true. We went for dinner once and he was a complete jerk so I left the restaurant and told him I was going to the bathroom. All of this happened a very long time ago."

House could see the truth on her eyes.

House-"I just hope he doesn't return. If it happens I might be not known by Gregory House the brilliant diagnostician, but has _House the cane killer_ or even _House the cane man_."

With that he made Cuddy laugh and lighten up the mood.

Cuddy-"I've always liked how you're protective of me even before we date."

House-"You're mine. I like to protect what is mine."-Whit that he kissed her. It was one of that kisses that transmit passion, confidence, protection.

House-"I just remembered!"

Cuddy-"What?"

House-"I was saying we would have some wild…"-Rachel woke up and cried.-"I can't believe this! What's next? I will just shut up. Anytime I talk someone decide to interrupt!"

Cuddy-"Could you go check up on her? I need to drink something."

House did what Cuddy said. When he was beside Rachel he took her.

House-"Let's see what do you need… You ate because I know your mother doesn't forget that. So or you need attention or you need to be changed…"-He smelled her.-"You stink! Let's change you."

House changed her, gave her a kiss and put her down but she cried again.

House-"I guess you need attention too…Well what can I say…"-He smiled to Rachel, took her out of the crib and started to spoke.-"You and your mommy were just what I needed in my life."-Cuddy stood on Rachel's room door, she was going to ask House why he was during so much time but she heard him talk and she wanted to know what he was telling to her daughter.-"Daddy was alone and he needed to fix his life, be happy, have you two with me… Oh by the way you don't mind having me has your daddy do you?"- He was grinning.

Rachel laughed a little like she understood what House just ha said.

House-"I knew you didn't mind!"-Now his grin was bigger.-"I love you and I love mommy. Four days from now you'll have to stay at your granny house but I'll tell you why when you're fully awake. Now rest."

He put her slowly on the crib and kissed her forehead. He turned to go to Cuddy and he was surprised to see her standing there.

House-"You needed to spy me to really know if I was going to check on her and change her diaper?"

Cuddy-"That or I missed you because you were in here for too long and I wanted or wild sex!"

House-"I'll go for the second!"

Cuddy-"So am I!"

They kissed frantically and went for the bedroom. Cuddy tripped on a House's shoe but didn't fell because House held her.

Cuddy-"Slow down just a little! I just tripped."

House-"I bet in about 30 seconds you'll be asking me for the opposite!"

Cuddy-"Keep dreaming!"

House-"Yeah yeah"

They continued their way to the bedroom. House made her fell on top of him on the bed.

House-"You're on top today."

Cuddy-"You're the boss!"

House-"I'll make you remember it! But for now just keep unbuttoning.

House helped Cuddy with her clothes and she helped him with his while they kissed and return to the original positions they were.

Cuddy-"I'm on the top of the world."

House laughed because of the silliness of the comment.

House-"And I'm under my sexy boss!"

He moaned when Cuddy moved a little.

Cuddy-"Let's stiff you up!"

House-"Let's go!"

Cuddy took him in one hand and started to rub and squeeze first slowly then a little faster. House worked on her at the same time.

House was already stiff and ready to penetrate Cuddy.

She grabbed his member precisely in place. Cuddy moved down so House would finally penetrate her.

They moaned at the feeling. Cuddy started to move with House's help until they found their pace.

House-"I've always thought about how it would be _really _happy. You made it you know?"

Cuddly blushed a little. And they finally climaxed and lay down next to each other. Cuddy's head was on House's chest.

Cuddy-"You did the same for me."

House-"Wilson always told me we should be together and we were made for each other… I think it was the only time that guy was right… I couldn't agree more with him."

Cuddy-"Agree with all what you said except the only time he was right!"

House-"Let's just forget about him! I am with you not him! Thank God!"

They snuggled and fell asleep.

**3 days later. (One day before Valentine's).After Dinner time.**

House-"Don't forget! Tomorrow we need to go to the airport!"

Cuddy-"Of course! But when we arrive what do you think we can do? After all it's Valentine's day…"

House-"I don't know…"

House packed Cuddy's things a few days and put them all in a suit case. Some essential stuff, like a toothbrush, he couldn't take away from Cuddy so he went to the market everything he need to her.

Cuddy-"Ok."

House-"Are you mad?"

Cuddy-"Why should I be? Tomorrow it's a special day and you want to go to the airport to pick some friend."

House-"Don't be mad! We are going to spend the day together, have sex, go out for dinner, watch a movie and have sex."

Cuddy shuted up. She was a bit angry with him. But this meant a lot after all House never cared about those days and spent them with her would be a start.

They watched a little TV.

House was on the edge of the couch with one arm on Cuddy and one holding Rachel who was on his lap and Cuddy was hugged to him. They looked like a real family.

House-"Listen, I called your mother…"

Cuddy-"What?"

House-"She will come here later and pick Rachel because the trip to the airport will be tiring and if you want the day for us tomorrow she can't be here."

Cuddy-"…"

House-"It's ok with you right?"

Cuddy-"Yes. But now I need to go and take care of her stuff to give my mother and I can't watch the rest of this with you."

House-"You don't need to. I already packed her stuff."

Cuddy-"Thanks that's sweet of you."

House-"You're welcome…"

They continued to watch TV until her mother arrived.

House-"You better go and open it."  
Cuddy-"Ahhhh! Ok! I'll go!"

She went for the door.

Cuddy-"Mum!"

Cuddy's mum-"Hi sweetie!"

Cuddy-"How are you?"

Cuddy's mum-"Fine and you?"

Cuddy-"Me too."

Cuddy's mum-"How about Greg?"

Cuddy-"He's fine too. When did he called you? He only told me you were coming about two hours ago."

Cuddy's mum-"Well he called me"-she was trying not to spoil House's surprise-"when he needed me. Where is my granddaughter?"

House-"She's right here and ready to go with granny."-House was holding Rachel and a bag with her things. -"Don't forget she needs her teddy to sleep."

Cuddy was surprised be House's attitude. She knew he could be sweet but at the point he told her mother about Rachel's teddy…

Cuddy's mum-"Hi Greg!"

House-"Hi!"

Cuddy's mum-"I won't forget of her teddy."

They talked a bit more until her mother thought it was time for her to leave. They said everything she needed to do with Rachel and now she was on her way.

House-"If we want to be ready tomorrow we need to go to bed."

Cuddy-"In a minute."

She kissed him and went for the basement to take House's gift to the living room so in the morning she could give it to him. She took it and went to the bedroom. House was already in bed.

House-"What were you doing?"

Cuddy-"Cleaning the kitchen."

House knew it was a lie.

House-"Come and sleep."

Cuddy dressed her pajamas and went for bed. They putted on their favorite position for sleeping, Cuddy's head on House's chest, his arm around her and she was holding him.

**Valentine's Day – 6:15 a. m**

House woke and woke Cuddy.

House-"Good morning _Lisa_." –And gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Cuddy-"Good morning."-And kissed him.

House-"Come and get ready. We need to go to the airport."

House was already done a few minutes before waking Cuddy. He had already put their bags on the car's trunk, took the flying tickets and checked with the hotel again.

Cuddy-"Would you prepare me something to eat while I get ready?"

House-"Ok hun."

Cuddy got dressed and House made them breakfast.

House-"It's done!"

Cuddy-"I'm going!"-Cuddy took with her House's gift.-"And here I am."

House-"What's that?"-He said pointing to the package.

Cuddy-"This is for you."

House-"Well thank you. But I don't have anything for you."-He lied.

Cuddy-"That's ok…" –She was a bit disappointed.

House-"May I open it?"

Cuddy-"Do it."

House opened the present.

House-"OH MY GOD!" –He was very happy and surprised –"THIS IS AWESOME!"

Cuddy-"I knew you would like it!"

House-"Like it? I LOVE it! I would play it, but we need to eat and get out. When we arrive I will play a song for you."

Cuddy-"I'll take that has a promise."  
They ate their breakfast and went out.

Now they were on their way to the airport.

Cuddy-"So this was your closest friend before Wilson?"

House-"Actually no."

Cuddy-"So why are you doing this?"

House-"I love my friend. I love him so much that we spend almost all of the time together. And we even have sex."

Cuddy-"WHAT?"

House-"Oh silly! I'm talking about you! I'm not picking some friend up! I'm taking you to Venice! Today It's Valentine's and you are the love of my life!"

Cuddy was completely motionless. She didn't knew what to tell.

Cuddy-"Seriously?"

House-"Well Duh! Why do you think I called your mother? Because we want the day together? We always spend days together and Rachel is there with us. And you may haven't notice it but you have some clothes missing… And that is because I packed our stuff. "

Cuddy-"That is…"-She hadn't words to finish the sentence.

House-"I'm glad you like it!"

The trip proceed, they talked, they hummed, they sang.

**Sorry for the lateness...But I'm having issues with my computer. The next story will be about their trip to Venice.**

**I'm not using my PC for this, but I'll try to get my fixed in time so I can continue to update. **

**Please ****Review.**


End file.
